


good memories

by marrymeymir



Series: simping bitches [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff and Angst, I think?, Love Letters, SEE THATS A SERIOUS TAG, big gay, bitch idk, cry about it idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marrymeymir/pseuds/marrymeymir
Summary: historia being sad. again. you're welcome
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir
Series: simping bitches [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160129
Kudos: 1





	good memories

Ymir was dead. And Historia missed her. The entire island knew after rumours had been spread around that the queen had been found at her desk, with the letter in front of her, her hand on her own face as she was slowly rocking back and forth, 'Ymir, I love you.' Once the door had opened she was found quite vulnerable as she straightened her back and brushed off her clothes, clearing her throat in the process. The guard just stood there with their mouth slightly agape before continuing with whatever requests or orders that they were sent to give to the queen.  
Historia found herself reading Ymir's letter quite often. It had been years and the letter was slightly out of shape, the edges were torn and dried tears could be found scattered along the front of it. Today was another one of those days, she liked reading it over and over again, it brought her comfort for some strange reason. She could feel tears slowly falling down her face as she brought her hand up to wipe them away, instead she placed her hand on her cheek, rubbing it with her thumb. She closed her eyes and imagined that her hand was Ymir's. It traveled down to her jaw, her thumb brushing over her lips before finally going up to wipe the tears away. It sat itself on her cheek as her other hand put itself on her waist. She imagined herself as a cadet, back in the barracks as the two were hugging. Historia often had nightmares and Ymir always knew how to comfort her. Her arms would be wrapped around Historia's neck, pushing her against Ymir and protecting her. Once Historia felt better, they'd start dancing, Ymir humming some tune she had come up with as they swung back and forth, hand in hand. Ymir's chin would rest on top of Historia's head and Historia could feel Ymir humming in her chest.  
"Better, my love?"  
"Much better, thanks Ymir"  
She would laugh into Ymir's chest slightly and Ymir would tighten her hold on Historia just a bit. They stood like that, in a comfortable silence, just the two of them.  
"Historia?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I love you"  
Historia looked up at Ymir and smiled.  
"I love you too"  
She could feel Ymir's grip loosen and she found herself leaning in to get it back.  
"Ymir?"  
Why didn't she respond?  
"Ymir?"  
Historia sighed and opened her eyes again.  
"I miss you."  
They were good memories. Really good memories.

**Author's Note:**

> "i miss you too, hisu"
> 
> yea fuck you


End file.
